The Capitol Tribute
by ChristineCollin
Summary: Katniss once said that her designers were so idiotic about the Hunger Games because they are from the Capitol. But what would happen if she too were from the Capitol? How would our mocking jay change the fate of the Hunger Games?
1. District 12

**The Capitol Tribute **

I hate The Games. The Hunger Games were the most inhumane, sadistic, and stomach churning form of torture I have ever heard of. And I know of many tortures brought upon by President Snow. The Hunger Games were just the most public form of torture he had. His private tortures lie within the districts like 11 and 12. District 12; I've watched their reapings for as long as I can remember, not just because my mother is their district escort but because they intrigued me more than any other districts.

I however, do not compete in the games. I'm from the Capitol, the most prestigious and wealthy part of Panem. At least, that's what Snow tells us. Often, when he talks to the citizens in the Capitol he reminds us that we have the highest class and eloquence in all of Panem. And I suppose he's right, the Capitol has endless buildings that contain things from dazzling clothing to food that will call your nose a mile away. People are always walking around with bright expressions on their faces and gossiping with anyone they recognize.

Not that we have much to compete with.

The 74th Hunger Games were different this time though. I was being forced to follow her around for the reaping of District 12 and assist her as they train for The Games.

"What did I tell you about saying you were forced into helping me Katniss?" she asked as we walked out of the car to District 12.

"Fine. I can't believe Snow 'strongly encouraged' me to help you during The Games. Who are you kidding, mom? You know that wasn't just a suggestion!"

"Katniss, now is not the time for this conversation," she responded in a strained voice. She was walking to the town's Justice Building at such a fast pace, her powder pink wig was bouncing around all over the place.

My mother doesn't like when I say any quips about President Snow. It's not that she's unaware of Snow's creepy character or the tortures he sentences people with. She just prefers to stay negligent and enjoy the perfect world she is fortunate enough to live in. She likes to make excuses, like how people deserve the punishments Snow gives them, even if she doesn't know what the person did to "deserve" the punishment. We both try to see eye to eye on things, but one of the few things we have in common is our stubbornness. So in the end we awkwardly drop the dispute and change the subject. But lately I haven't been letting her drop the arguments so easily.

"Something isn't right and you know it!" I called after her.

That stopped her abruptly and she turned around on her heels, "Katniss Trinket. In two hours you and I are going to be on camera for all of Panem to see. Including our friends in the Capitol. Including President Snow. I will admit that his offer had very odd timing but right now we cannot think about that. Right now we must focus on keeping our smiles big and bright, and remember our manners. That being said, put on your shoes and keep up with me." I stifled a groan, not just because she was able to avoid a conversation this important for later, but she was making me put my heels back on.

Being from the Capitol, I am expected to dress "properly" for everything, especially for events like the reapings. I am probably one of the only Capitol citizens who prefers to dress as modest as possible and put my hair in braids. Well except for my personal designer, Cinna. He too dresses more normal than most of the other Capital citizens. That's the reason I begged my mother to choose him as my designer. When I got to know him more I found out we got along very well too. And he's a great designer so even my mother was pleased with our decision. The outfit he had chosen for me today was a simple blue silk dress with short cup sleeves and three diamond buttons. He originally had sparkly flats for me to wear with it, but my mother insisted for me to wear heals instead.

"Welcome Ms. Trinket. Happy Hunger Games," the mayor said tightly as we walked into City Hall.

My mother smiled widely at him and his daughter, "Hello and happy Hunger Games to the both of you. Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Katniss." I smiled awkwardly at the both of them and shook their hands.

"Hello. Happy Hunger Games. I'm Madge," the mayor's daughter squeaked. She was naturally pretty with blond hair and a little white dress that had a gold circular pin pinned to it . She looked about my age and was built similarly to me. I could tell by her handshake and her eyes that she was afraid. Probably because though the odds are in her favor, she could be the next to go into The Games. For some reason I felt like she feared me too. Maybe she thought I was another one of Snow's Capitol Clones.

I prayed she didn't think this.

"Well, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us! Shall we head out to the stage?" my mom beamed clapping her hands. None of us said anything, but instead followed her bouncing wig outside to take our places.

Slowly the huge sea of chairs became filled with petrified, hopeless faces. Most of them showed signs of severe hunger through their stained shirts and dresses. I felt painful stabs of guilt in my stomach as I looked down at my perfectly manicured hands. How can I be pampered everyday when so many people don't have an ounce to their name?

Haymitch Abernathy wobbled on stage and plopped into the open seat next to me. I turned to my mother for help but she just patted my hand and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Whatsthematter sweetheart? Intimidated?" Haymitch garbled at me.

I felt my mother's eyes boring into me so I smiled sarcastically, "Intimidated by what, Haymitch? Your obvious charm of your vile stench of puke and scotch?" My mother covered her mouth in shock, but I could tell she was hiding a small smile.

Luckily for me, Haymitch was far too drunk to care what I had to say because he probably wouldn't have taken my comment too nicely. He slumped back into his chair and looked at the sky while the mayor walked up to the podium and began the yearly speech about the history of The Games.

I started scoping out the kids and sizing them up. A few caught my eyes staring at them and we'd quickly look away, embarrassed. I easily found ones that were orphans who looked so hungry they could probably eat a hand if it were offered to them.

I hate being from the Capitol. The endless and pointless parties, the fruity people, and the constant feeling that Snow could come up behind you at any moment is suffocating. Looking at these people only a few feet away from me made me ashamed of my life and my stomach which has never gone five hours without food. Am I the only person in my home that has a conscience? Am I the only one who's not oblivious to these poor people's pain?

As I wondered this my mother popped up from her seat and danced to the podium, "Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Shall we begin with the ladies?" I found myself holding my breath as she walked over to the large glass ball with all of the girls' names. _Not Madge_ I thought _please not Madge_. My mother was taking her time and I started to bite the inside of my cheek. If it was this painful for just me to hear the name, I couldn't imagine the agony the children must be in.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she finally sang into the microphone. There were some gasps in the audience and I hunted the crowd for the girl.

I spotted her walking towards the isle, she looked so small in back row. As she slowly stepped forward I got a better look at her and realized she was very small, with blond hair, and a simple black and white outfit that was too big for her. Her hands were clenched into fists, trying to stay strong but you could easily tell that she was terrified. Primrose was about three fourths of the way to the stage when I noticed her blue eyes which had dark circles under them. She looked like an aged woman in a child's body.

"I volunteer," I whispered. Then I gathered more strength I had ever used, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Then everything stopped. No one moved or said a word. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes, including my mother and Haymitch.

I stepped up next my mother and tried to say as forceful and brave as I could, "I volunteer as tribute."

"Bu...but you can't volunteer!" my mother breathed.

"Why not? There isn't exactly a rule."

"Katniss you can't do this!" she cried.

"If it's such an honor to be a tribute then why can't I? I'm volunteering to be District 12's tribute." People started murmuring their agreements and questioning what I was doing.

"You're not from District 12 though! And...and you're from the Capitol! We don't compete in The Hunger Games!" My mother tried. Everyone was looking around for answers and wondering what to do with me.

"Call President Snow and ask him yourself, there isn't a rule saying I can't volunteer myself as tribute." Once I said this, a peacekeeper started to call President Snow.

Now I started to get scared. What would this man do if he heard what I just signed myself up for? What if he took his anger out on Primrose? She was looking at me, little Primrose. Her eyes looked like they were searching for answers that I sadly didn't have. Answers like why I volunteered for her.

Why _did_ I volunteer for her? It's not like I could do much better than she could in The Games. I don't train for The Games like careers do and I don't have anything specially taught in The Capitol that other districts don't teach, besides etiquette, but that wouldn't help in the arena. Volunteering is a death wish here and I know I wasn't the only one who thought I was practically committing suicide. I mean I know I feel horrible that Primrose undoubtedly already has a tough life living in District 12, but this type of action could get my tongue cut off. I already got on President Snow's wrong side after his last get together. When he finds out about this outburst who knows what he'll do?

The peacekeeper stopped mumbling into her phone and cleared her throat, "Katniss Trinket has been approved by President Snow as the volunteer for District 12's female tribute." He did? Oh no. The one thing I did not expect was that Snow would allow me to do this. Or maybe I did, he'd enjoy watching me die. Actually I don't know what I expected. The man is full of surprises and he never disappointed people when it came them. But when Snow allows something there is usually a hidden meaning behind it, something worse he will do to you or something he'd gain from.

I looked round to see their reactions. Primrose looked up at me from the ground with wide eyes and just when I thought she was going to cry, she pressed three of her fingers to her lips and held them out me. Then, slowly everyone in audience followed her gesture and held it for a good minute. I didn't know how to respond so I stood there like a tree and hoped it was a good sign.

My mother had stayed in the same position she was in when the peacekeeper broke the news. If she wasn't wearing so much makeup I'd say her face had gone pale. She was supposed to start announcing the new male tribute but she wouldn't move an inch. I didn't know what else to do besides stare at her, improvising isn't something I'm very good at as you can tell.

Haymitch limped forward and broke the silence by grabbing the first he name touched from the boys bowl, "Perry Melons."

That snapped her out of it, "Mr. Abernathy please go sit back down and give me that slip! Ah, now where we? Peeta Mellark!" We all looked around for the next tribute. I saw him walk up from one of the closer rows to the stage, this meant he was older, probably my age.

When he stepped onto the stage I studied him a little better. He had blond hair that slightly covered his forehead with eyes that were bluer and softer than my dress. His jaw was square and he was an inch taller than me (in four inch heels). His arms and mouth were tight, he too was terrified as much as I was about what was happening. But his involvement in The Games wasn't his choice, mine was.

"District 12 and Panem I present you with your new tributes! Now shake hands you two and we'll be on our way," mom announced. Peeta held out his hand, I took it and though we only touched for a few short seconds I felt how strong they were; they were firm but also soft and I could have sworn he squeezed my hand comfortingly. Or maybe it was my imagination, after all in less than a week he and I would be forced to kill one another.

I looked to my mom as the peacekeepers lead me into the Justice Building to prepare for the family and friends visit. She gave me a sympathetic face and walked over to help Haymitch gather himself together.

I didn't see why they were making me do this tradition, I don't have any real friends, and even if I did they would all be in the Capitol. I didn't know a soul in District 12 besides Haymitch. So I waited patiently for the time to pass on one the red velvet couches.

That's what I thought until the little Primrose girl came running into the room with a woman I assumed was her mother. She stopped and looked at me with teary eyes then hugged me, her tiny twig arms squeezing as tight as they could. She mumbled something beneath my dress but I couldn't hear her through the silk.

"What did you say?" I asked gently pulling her back to look at her.

"I said your dress is really soft," she laughed lightly through her tears.

I laughed a little too, "Thank you, my designer made it for me, it's one of my favorites." She smiled but it soon disappeared and she started sobbing again. This sweet little thing was going to make me break out in tears too which I knew I couldn't do if I wanted respect for sponsors.

"Please stop, you're going to break me if you keep it up."

She sniffled, "I was so scared. But you saved me." She was breathing heavily and it was getting harder to understand her.

"Why did you do it?" her mother spoke softly.

"I...I couldn't stand the thought of someone as young as her going into The Games if there was something I could do." It was the first thing that came to my head and though it probably wasn't the entire reason, I knew it was partially the truth.

Mrs. Everdeen pondered this for a moment, "Thank you, I wish I could repay you in some way."

"Keep her alive, feed her better if it's at all possible. I don't care how you do it, just take care of her. I can't die in vain," I responded harshly, my voice getting hoarse towards the end.

"No. You mustn't think like that Katniss. Please, try to win. You're from the Capital, surely your friends there would pay at any cost for you to win right?" Primrose stressed.

"Er...I guess they might. But I don't know much about surviving," I told her.

"Then learn, really try your best Katniss. Promise. For me?" I looked at the aged pale blue eyes of the girl I'm practically giving my life for.

"I promise. I promise I'll try my best to win for you Primrose." I meant it too. If I was going to die, I needed to die trying. And if this girl was worth saving, she was worth fighting for too.

I hugged her one more time and her mother embraced the both of us too before the peacekeepers came to tell them their time was up. They were taken away and Primrose waved at me one last time.

I was surprised enough that Primrose came to see me, so when Madge came bursting through the doors with a grave face and hushed urgent voice I was even more shocked, "Katniss you must take this and wear it during the games."

"Take what?" She had certainly changed since our last encounter, I hardly took Madge for a rebellious type girl.

She thrust her gold circular pin into my hands, "Please wear this as your token." I looked closely at the little pin, it was half the size of my palm and centered in the circle was a small mocking jay. Such a peculiar pin, then again Madge was proving to be quite peculiar.

"But why this?"

"To distinguish you from the other tributes," I had a strange feeling there was more to this than being distinguished but I let her continue, "I think you're very special Katniss. The moment you volunteered I knew this would be a good symbol for you." I still wasn't sure about it. A mocking jay? What could that possibly symbolize? All I knew about mocking jays was that they mated with jabber jays after they were released in the wild during the rebellion. Jabber jays were the birds Capitol scientists created to record conversations during the rebellion. The experiments failed after the rebels caught on and said lies to birds, hence the reason the birds were released into the wild. What did this have to do with me?

"The peacekeepers will be here soon. Good luck Katniss," Madge said in a low voice. Before she left, she kissed me on the cheek and gave my hands a gentle squeeze. It reminded me of when Peeta had shaken my hand. Maybe it wasn't my imagination. But why would he be empathetic to me in any way? Not only am I his competition but I'm from the place that took enjoyment in watching the tributes fight to the death every year. I'm from the place that has nothing to do but eat, do pointless activities, and sleep safe and sound every night.

The doors burst open again, causing me to almost jump out of my dress, and a tall masculine boy with brown hair came walking in as if he owned the place.

"Did he set you up for this?" He shouted at me.

"Excuse me?" I piped.

"Snow! Did Snow set you up to do any of this?" He shouted again.

"What is the matter with you?" My voice rose with anger and I pushed him on the chest as hard as I could, "No he didn't set me up for anything! And what would it matter if he did? _My_ life is the one that's going to be on the line!"

He looked me intensely in the eyes, probably trying to see if I was lying. I noticed his eyes were a similar silver color like mine, "Calm down Capitol girl, you'll bring the peacekeepers in here."

"Ugh!" I huffed and turned my back on him which made him chuckle, "If that's all you've come to tell me then you can leave."

He stopped laughing, "That's not the only reason I'm here. I want to know why you volunteered for her. For Prim."

I sighed in frustration because I still barely knew the answer to that, "I don't know! I just saw her walking up to the stage and I couldn't stop thinking how unfair it was for her. She looked so broken and to be chosen to fight for her life...it wasn't fair."

We were both quiet for what seemed like an awkward eternity until he spoke again, "Look I hunt in the woods and gather as much fruit as I can identify. I'll try my best to help her out whenever I can."

"Thanks..." I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"You're different from the other Capital people aren't you Catnip?" he said more like a statement than a question.

"Katniss."

"What?"

"My name, it's not Catnip. It's Katniss." He laughed again even though I wasn't trying to be funny.

"Mind if I give you some advice, Catnip?" I nod, ignoring his teasing, "When your train, learn to make fire and pick the weapon that you get the hang of the fastest and spend tons of time learning it. If you can get decent at wielding a weapon then you'll get food easily and you'll surely be able to kill someone when you get the shot."

"I'm not sure I could kill one of the other tributes."

"How much different could it be than killing an animal?" Before I could object the peacekeepers came in and told the boy it was time to go.

"No wait, wait!" I called out to him. He tried to stop but the peacekeepers grabbed his arms and started pulling him away, "Wait! What's your name?"

Thankfully he was strong enough to fight for a few last seconds to say, "Gale!" And with that, the doors closed again. I stayed standing in case anyone else decided to barge in. When it seemed like no one else was coming in I slumped down into the couch again.

A small knock came from the door and my mother walked in with a disappointed and concerned face. She tip toed over the couch and sat on the edge with her face in her hands.

Finally she spoke, "Could you have better posture please?" I glared at her but did what she asked anyway. She half smiled, "Thank you…Katniss what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how much I want to lay back on this couch."

This time it was her turn to glare at me, "You know what I meant. Katniss, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"No…" I admitted guiltily.

"Of course not. Oh what Persia and Windber say about us? And as for sponsors just forget about that! No one would sponsor someone so reckless!" She ranted. I clenched my teeth together and tried to remind myself that she loved me, but I was having trouble remembering what the point was. She'd only let me down in the end as usual.

She went on for a few more minutes and I had to tune her out before I lost it. I take back what I said before, my mother _is_ completely oblivious. I've found it hard to stay mad at her for long though. The people in the Capitol seemed to have their own brain channel that they all stayed on. I always think that I just run on a different channel. And as odd as the Capitol citizens are, it's practically impossible for me to hate them when they act like naive animals.

My mother sighed, "Now we must be on our way. We have a-"

"Big, big, big day ahead of us," I finished for her. She sighed again because I interrupted her but motioned me to get up and head out the door with her.

We grabbed Peeta and tried to head out the door but we were bombarded with cameras. People were shouting mine and Peeta's name to get us to look at them. I wanted to look tough and unshakable so I tried to keep my head up and look straight ahead. But I couldn't resist stealing a look at Peeta and when I did I saw that his head was down with tears shinning in his eyes. Is that his strategy? He looked pretty convincing, but when he looked up at me and stared back in my eyes I got his message.

He's just as scared as I am.


	2. Girl on Fire

Woo hoo! New chapter! I hope everyone likes it! First I have some thank-yous! Thanks to Junebugs74 and Lady Mockingjay for favoriting! I'm silently sending you cakes right now! Thank you also to Beekay111, Mpgngirl12, Makemyday95, and Aussiegirl16 for following my story! You get mental loaves of bread! To Junebugs74: I'm so glad you like it! And here's my update! Sorry it's a little later than I expected ): To Makemyday95: Thanks so much! I hope you keep your interest keeps growing as the story progresses! To Anonymous: Aww that's so nice of you to say :') I've got some big twisting plans for Katniss in the games so we'll all just have to see what she does and how things will pan out :D To Aussiegirl16: Yay! Another person who loves the story! I hope I don't disappoint you!

I now give you Chapter Two: Girl on Fire. Enjoy everyone! :)

** The Girl On Fire**

When mother and I rode this train to District 12 the whole time I thought about two tributes, what they'd look like, how they may act, I even wondered if they'd be related. Never would I have thought that I'd be in this position. Yesterday, my only real worry was if I'd trip on stage more than Haymitch from the four inch heels. Now I need to worry about keeping my promise to Primrose, paying close attention to Peeta, and what President Snow's motives are now.

I have no idea which one worries me the most.

With my promise to Primrose I'd need to win the Hunger Games; which is unheard of! Winners from District Twelve were rare, Haymitch only being one of the two, but a Capitol winner? It's impossible. And yet I _have_ to win. As for Peeta, he seemed harmless and I have to admit, it's going to be hard to kill him. But if it came down to the two of us I'd have to kill him for Primrose. And finally with President Snow, the list of what his motives may be can stretch out all across Panem. I like to think he has no control over me, that he can't manipulate my actions and their outcomes. I like to think this, but the reality is that he can control me and the outcomes to my actions. Now more than ever since he's allowed me to be tribute to his precious Games.

"Katniss come along now it's time for dinner! Oh dear, you haven't even changed yet. Well hurry up and don't dilly dally! You have a gentleman waiting!" My mother said walking into my room and quickly leaving. I huffed and rolled myself off of the bed to the shower.

Since I was placed in the female tribute's room I was given an entire wardrobe with normal clothing. I went with a dark green sweater, jeans, and sneakers. As I did my braid I couldn't help but admire my reflection. This look feels right. I didn't see what was wrong with me, unlike my mother and Cinna's three designing assistants who are always encouraging me to wear skin gems, tattoos, and other absurd adjustments like eyelash wings (eyelashes that are so long they look like flapping bird wings). At one point my mother tried to convince me to get breast implants because "To look one's best she must have a big chest". This was one of the longest talks she has ever had with me. Fashion and beauty, it was the closest thing she and I would have to an actual conversation without fear of Snow's vengeance.

There were two open chairs in the dining room, one across from Peeta and the other across from my mom. After I decided to keep my eye on Peeta I knew the best chair would be the one that was across from him.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked taking my seat.

"In his room, probably sleeping. You know how he gets," my mother answered which meant he was out cold from drinking too much, "I must admit you two are definitely going to be the most civil tributes District Twelve has ever had."

"And what exactly is that going to earn us mother? A nice clean death?" Peeta stiffened and dropped his fork on his plate.

"Katniss I am only trying to remain positive," she strained.

"Positivity isn't going to keep either one of us alive out there. You know better than anyone that the higher districts are already discussing strategy which puts us farther behind." She didn't say anything after that because she knew I was right. I'm at a huge disadvantage as I am, and although I know in her own way she's trying to help, she was making this harder.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Peeta blurted out.

I looked up at him, realizing I hadn't been doing a good job at watching him, and noticed his entire plate was cleared, "The food was too rich for you?"

He gave me a small nod and my mother called an Avox over to get Peeta a bowl and an ice pouch. Avox people are what I call Capitol slaves because they couldn't speak and they didn't get paid for the work they did. When they commit crimes against Snow they are taken to an operating room where their tongues are cut off. After that they're sold to the highest bidder and forced to wait on them hand and foot for the rest of their lives. We have an Avox girl in our own home who almost never leaves my side. I don't even know her name. I tried to ask her once, but she started to cry. It took me ten minutes to calm her down and then she made me desserts for the rest of the night.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mother asked Peeta.

"Yes, thank you," Peeta said softly.

"Good! Then let's go over to the couch and get comfortable! The reapings will be on any moment and you certainly don't want to miss those."

She lead the way again and we all took separate couches in front of the television. The seal of Panem flickered on and the reapings started with District One. I tried to pay very close attention to each of the reapings and the tributes that were chosen but only a few stuck out. The first one was a volunteer Career from District Two. He was a tall, blond, and muscular with an unforgiving face named Cato. The next one was a girl from District Five. She had red hair with a the face of fox; I can't remember her name but I'll definitely remember her fox face so I'll just call her that. The final one was a girl named Rue from District Eleven. Her skin was copper and her hair was black, but other than that she looked immensely similar to Primrose. Unlike Primrose's reaping, Rue didn't have anyone to save her. No one was willing to risk their lives to save hers.

When they started to show footage from District Twelve's reaping we all notice they cut out almost all the words that were exchanged between my mother and I. They only showed that I volunteered and the peacekeeper approved that it was legal. They didn't even show Haymitch saying "Perry Melons" instead of "Peeta Mellark".

After they showed District Twelve's reaping my mother's phone started buzzing like crazy. She picked it up and all you could hear on the other side was a fast talking high pitched voice.

"Hello...?" She said into her phone. There was some more high pitched chattering and my mother's eyes lit up, "Oh yes she gets that from me, that's our Katniss." She waved to Peeta and I mouthing, _goodnight love you_.

"Love you too!" Peeta called out to her. I stared at him intensely, not understanding what kind of game he was playing, "I...I was only kidding."

"Oh. I get it," I tried fake laughing but I could tell it wasn't convincing.

"You're not a very good actor, are you?"

This time he got a real laugh out of me, "No I've never been good in that area. My drama teacher never liked me that much and she wasn't subtle about it either."

He laughed slightly and paused before he spoke again, "The Capitol sure is a lot different from District Twelve isn't it?"

"Yes, it's very different. District Twelve is better."

His eyes widened, "Really? Why do think that?"

"I think you'll be able to figure it out when we get there." He half smiled, I was about to smile back at him when I remembered that I need to focus, "You know, we really should get to bed. We'll be having a pretty exciting day tomorrow."

"Ok, if you say so Katniss. Goodnight," he said getting up and leaving to his and Haymitch's side of the train.

I knew he and I would hardly sleep from the anxiety that would haunt us all night but I needed an excuse to get out of our conversation. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea or think that I'm easily manipulated. Until I know what kind of angle he's using, I need to keep my mind in the Games. Peeta could act kind, charming, and friendly all he wanted but I'm here to win.

I tried as hard as I could to sleep. I changed clothes three times for more comfort, I requested for midnight snacks six times, and tried every sleeping position possible. I couldn't get my mind off of Snow and the Games. The thoughts of what lies ahead of me shook me to my core, and if I was this afraid I couldn't imagine what kind of nightmares would grab me in the night.

I was never one of those types of children that would run to their parents in the middle of the night after bad dreams. All I had was my mother because my father was just someone my mother bid on for a nice night. Anyway, I knew back then she couldn't protect me from any of the things that scared me. I knew I was on my own. I never minded it either. It didn't upset me that I had to calm myself down by myself because it was one of the few things I was able to do for myself. My mom and Cinna dress me, our food is always ordered to our home already made, and our Avox girl cleaned up everything. All I can do is entertain myself and speak for myself, and even that has its limitations. That's why I liked taking care of myself with the nightmares.

Only not this time. It was a foreign feeling to me, wanting to not do something myself. When I go into the Arena I'll be on my own, even if I had an alliance there can only be one winner. But the childish feeling of wanting to run away to someone who'll make the bad thing go away had been still kept me up half the night.

I eventually asked an Avox to give me a pill to help me sleep because I learned there was no other way I was going to be able to sleep without it. And I needed rest if I was going to survive the Opening Ceremony tomorrow.

The Opening Ceremony was like a big fashion show for all the tributes where they must dress in an outfit that symbolizes the product their district produces. Unless you were dying in the Capitol, everyone was there. It seems strange to make something so pointless mandatory, but Snow had his reasons and he wasn't sharing. No one in the Capital but me seemed to question this either because they all loved the Opening Ceremony so much. They loved picking out the cow that was going to eaten for dinner. In the little time I slept I had dreamed that that's what they saw Peeta and I as; cows getting ready for slaughter.

I had about an hour of sleep before I heard my mother chirp on the other side of my door, "Rise and shine darling! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I groaned and willed my body to get up and get ready for breakfast. If it weren't for the "rush" button on our showers I probably would've been walking like a puppet as I finished getting ready

For breakfast I decided to wear my sweater and jeans from the night before since I was so comfortable in them. When I walked into the dining room I saw that only Haymitch and Peeta were at the table today. Mom was probably busy going over the plan for the Opening Ceremony.

"Have a seat, sweetheart. Make yourself comfortable," Haymitch offered while he mixed a pitcher of strong spirits. I knew they were strong because I involuntarily wrinkled my nose from the smell the emitted.

I sat down cautiously and noticed Peeta was staring at me again, "Good morning Katniss. Did you sleep?"

"Morning and no, not really. Did you?" He shook his head no and for a while the only sounds made were the pinging from our utensils. Luckily there was plenty of food to keep us busy.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving us advice or something?" I tried daringly. I knew the answer, he _was_ supposed to be giving us advice. As long as he's been mentor, Haymitch hadn't had a tribute that even acted like they had a fighting chance. By the way he was behaving, I understood why they didn't

Haymitch stunned me by giving a big, hearty laugh, "Here's your advice. Stay alive." I exchanged a look with Peeta who seemed as irritated as I am.

"That's very funny," he said bitterly, smacking Haymitch's glass of spirits from his hand, "But not to us." Before I could even process what was going on, Haymitch punched Peeta right on his jaw.

I grabbed the first thing I could curl my fingers around and threw it at Haymitch's head. The object was only an apple, but with enough aim and strength it was able to get a swear word out of him.

Haymitch's eyes were wild with anger, my body tensed waiting to be hit harder than Peeta, but Haymitch only sighed, "Stand up, the both of you, let me see what I'm working with." We did as we were told and stood shoulder to shoulder. Haymitch paced, squinting his eyes at us up and down, "I'll be damn. We might have a chance at a Victor here." Peeta and I shared a glance before looking back at Haymitch, "Here's the deal, I'll stay sober for you and teach you everything you need to know. But you need do everything I tell you to do, no questions and no complaining. Just do it. Cross me one too many times and you'll be going into the arena blind folded. Got it?" We nodded and Haymitch continued, "Good. First thing, show off the bruise on your jaw boy, you need it look tougher. Next, from what Effie has told me about the designers, they have an...intricate design for the both of you. Stay on their good side, you won't be able to grab anyone's attention without them."

"Don't we already have their attention?" Peeta interjected.

"What?" Haymitch spat.

"I just thought that...since we have a tribute from the Capitol, we'd already have their attention. Doesn't everyone there want to see Katniss win?"

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" Haymitch asked coldly, "It'd be nice if everyone in the Capitol supported one of their own. It'd be exactly what District Twelve would do if they had the money. But these people aren't like us. They're part of the very reason these games are performed every year. Sure, loyalty would be _nice_ with one of their own. But if _both_ of you don't look, act, and perform well enough for them you can bet your life that you won't get a single sponsor, Capitol tribute or not."

We were all silent. I wanted to defend Peeta because I understood where he was coming from, but Haymitch was right. Even though they love the drama, my fellow Capitol citizens will only support me if I stay interesting. As much as I hate to admit it, my alcoholic mentor has point.

It was my mother who of course broke the wave of discomfort, "Katniss look outside the windows! We'll be arriving home any moment now! Peeta come, you must see!" The three of us pulled down a window and looked at the sparkling lights of the Capitol. People who I didn't even know were begging me to look at them. Peeta began waving and smiling at them. He was waving and smiling! At the people who were betting on his death!

I slammed my window in frustration and dropped my body into one of the couches. The three of them were staring at me and Peeta closed his window, "Did I do something wrong?" _Yes_ I thought.

"No, boy you did just fine. Get used to her attitude because it never leaves." I resisted the urge to turn around and stick my tongue at Haymitch. Why did I care so much that Peeta was trying to fight for his life? And why did I feel so surprised? I felt jealous too, and I didn't know of what. Had he actually gotten under my skin? If he did, then the next few days with him are going to be harder than I thought.

When I met my prep team I learned that they were Cinna's helpers: Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. They all jumped around and hugged me when they saw me. My designers are completely clueless; they eat up Snow's speeches, they're obsessed with looks, and they love the yearly Hunger Games. I feel bad for them, if they hear about a "criminal" Snow punished or the conditions the distracts lives they'll cluck their tongues and say "oh that's so horrible" then they compliment me to change the subject.

They were allowed two hours to get me prepped for my designer but since I'm from the Capitol, all they really had to do was paint my nails, do my makeup, and redo my hair to perfection. We ended up talking most of the time.

"Wait until you meet the designer, Katniss! He's a genius! The outfit he has for you and Peeta is really going to _ignite_ the ceremony!"

"Ooh good one Venia! But I think it's going _torch_ her competition!" Octavia laughed.

"Well I think it's really going to _put a fire_ under them," Flavius joined. They all began laughing at their hidden jokes and I discretely rolled my eyes to myself.

"So what do you think of the other tributes?" I changed the subject.

"They're alright but none of them could measure up to _you_ Katniss! Especially not that monster from District Eleven. Did you see that boy? He was like a tree without leaves!" Flavius critiqued.

"I know!" Octavia agreed, "But really Katniss, you're so lucky you got to volunteer for the Games!"

"Lucky?" I thought out loud. Was she kidding? Was she mocking me? Because it felt like another hidden joke. I felt like on the inside she was laughing at me and calling me a fool like Snow probably was.

"Yes, of course!" Venia answered for her, "If you win you'll never have to work a day in your life! Then of course there's all the luxurious parties, fame, and the outfits you'll wear this week are absolutely fantastic!" I think they're serious. Do some people of the Capitol actually feel this way? That the tributes were lucky to be drawn into these positions? Or were my designers forgetting that the only way I'd live the "luxurious" life would be if I survived the blood bath of the Games first.

The rest of the conversation was pretty much gossip about some designer's line that I've _got_ to see after the Games. Well, at least someone was confident I'd win, besides Primrose.

"Well we must be on our way, our prep time is about over and your designer wouldn't be pleased if we kept you to ourselves for much longer," Flavius said finally tapping my nose with his finger.

They hugged me one last time and Octavia whispered in my ear, "Knock them dead Katniss!" I smiled at her and waved them goodbye.

I had a few moments alone and I wondered who my designer would be. District Twelve has had the worst designers I have ever seen. The district produces coal which means the designers had to create outfits to symbolize that and I know the only reason the designers haven't dressed District Twelve in better clothing is because they just don't like being placed with the bottom district. To work with higher districts you have to start from the bottom. This annoys the new designers so they usually stick the tributes in simple, dirty coal mining outfits. Once I had the disturbing view of the tributes forced to stand stark naked with coal dust dusted on them. I may not be a designer, but I know there must be more creative ideas out there for the tributes than _that_.

As I was trying to keep my faith in my prep team, that my designer would be a good one, Cinna walked into the room holding his arms above his head, "Tada."

"No way!" I yelled happily. I hugged him, then looked at his mischievous smile, "You're awful! Why would you do this to me? I was worried sick that I'd be wearing coal dust!"

"I knew you'd forget your mom got me the job for District Twelve. After I saw the reapings I wanted to make a dramatic entrance; you know how much I love those. And like it or not, that's exactly what you're going to be doing tonight."

"I'll take a dramatic entrance over a naked one any day. What do you have planned?"

"Another surprise," he winked, "Let's start by putting the jumpsuit on you." The jumpsuit was tight and shiny. It came with knee length black boots though, so I didn't complain.

"I should wear boots more often," I said admiring them. Cinna started putting a cape and headdress on me when I stole a peak in the mirror, "This represents coal beautifully Cinna, I love it."

"You're not done quite yet either. Wait until I get the fire for your cape and headdress. You'll be 'Katniss, the girl who was on fire'."

"The what?"

"Calm down, it's something I've been working on for a while now. It's only synthetic. It gives the appearance of fire but won't hurt you at all."

"You don't seem too confident," I objected.

"Let's just get you out to the chariot, shall we?"

I followed him out to the black horses. All the tributes ride horses that have been trained so well that they don't even need people to control them down the trail in the City Circle where the Ceremony takes place. It took me a second to recognize Peeta petting one of the horses.

"Did your designer tell you what they're going to do to us?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," he replied, "Do you endure that kind of torment all the time in the Capitol?"

I assumed he meant the hair removal, "Not unless they need to do it quickly. But trust me, there's much worse they could do to you. Right now they're trying to get me to do chest surgery."

Peeta looked at my chest then started blushing, "I don't think you...uh need it."

I felt my cheeks get warm, I hoped the blush makeup hid it from Peeta, "Thank you...sorry I shouldn't have said what I did. I normally don't say things like that."

He smiled, "I'm sorry too, I normally don't look at people's chests either."

Now I knew my blush was obvious, but I couldn't suppress a smile, "I won't tell anyone if you don't"

"Deal."

Cinna walked over and lead us to the back of the chariot once the music started roaring. Peeta shakily got on first, then he and Cinna helped me on next. The chariot was hard to get a stand on but I figured if I could wear my mother's heals, this would be a piece of cake. That is, until Cinna brought out the match. I mentally begged Peeta to stop Cinna but he was as helpless I am. Cinna counted to three behind us and I think all of us closed our eyes. I expected to feel blistering pain, but all I felt was light warmth. I slowly turned to Peeta and he was engulfed in colorful shooting flames but he didn't appear to be in any pain. Judging by Peeta's face, I looked incredible too.

As the chariots started taking off, Cinna was saying something to us but it was too loud and I was having trouble reading his lips.

"What's he saying?" I shouted to Peeta.

"I think he wants us to hold hands." Hold hands? That's strange, I've never seen tributes do that before. I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his. Cinna stopped talking and smiled so I took that as his approval.

I tried not to notice, I mean I _really_ tried, not to notice his strong but soft hands again. The chariot no longer felt unsafe. I felt steadier and Peeta seemed to too because he held my hand tighter. _Get a hold of yourself Katniss, it means nothing. _He_ means nothing_ I told myself.

Once District Eleven started to move I held my breath. This was it, everyone would see us together as District Twelve tributes. What were they going to think?

Our horses galloped lightly into the City Circle and the audience was quiet for a millisecond then they clapped enthusiastically. I heard my name all around the room, Peeta's too. I looked at my fellow Capitol citizens and they were waving, taking pictures, and asking if I remembered them. Some I actually did remember, but most of the memories I remembered of them weren't very good. I didn't want to wave to any of them or smile at them.

This is the Hunger Games though, and no one would sponsor a scowling girl tribute. I tried to imagine all of them as people who cared deeply about me. And when that didn't work, I swallowed all my pride and grinned widely at them.

"Hello! Oh I can't believe it it's so nice to see you again!" I called to them. They were eating it up. They squealed when I acknowledged them, reached out for kisses, and once someone threw a rose into my hand. Who says I'm not a good actress? If these birds could believe I liked them then surely I'd be able nail my interview.

When the carriage stopped I tried to look up at the screens to see Peeta and I but the camera were already pointed at Snow for his welcoming speech. It was the same speech every year, I have it memorized, and yet somehow people fawn over it the same way with the same amount of excitement.

When I realized I was still holding Peeta's hand I tried to let go of it, but Peeta held up his other hand to stop me.

"Please don't let go. I feel like I might fall out of this thing without you." His blue eyes held onto mine as he asked me not to let. It was hard to not believe him. Hard to find a way to see that he was lying. His diamond blue eyes were too persuasive though, and I didn't let go of his hand for the rest of the Opening Ceremony.

I was actually looking forward to watching the Opening Ceremony on the television that night with my mom, Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna, and Peeta's stylist, Portia. I barely even paid attention during dinner because I was dying to see if we measured up to the other tributes. I tried my best to hide my anticipation; Haymitch wouldn't let me hear the end of it if he found out.

However when Cinna suggested we sit down to watch the Opening Ceremony I quickly ran to a couch and accidently gave myself away. I heard Peeta chuckle behind me.

"What are you laughing at pretty boy?" I teased.

"I'm sorry did you just call me pretty boy?" He laughed again.

"Don't worry about the name Peeta, it's a little Capitol thing the girls say when there's a boy they admire," my mom told him.

"No it's not!" I stammered.

"Don't lie Katniss, now that you've been caught you might as well admit it," Cinna innocently added.

I reached over to punch him, playfully of course, when Haymitch grabbed my fist, "Relax sweetheart, save the rage for the Games."

"Now, now all of you hush," Portia intervened, "The Ceremony is starting!" I stared intently at the screen. Each Tribute looked remarkable in their own way, District One of course looked eye-catching as they always do since their distract produces luxury items. They were the ones we'd be competing with for the best dressed. As each district went by I saw little Rue again. They dressed her in the most adorable dress I have ever seen, she was like a humming bird from the way the dress flowed behind.

Not even her dress beat ours though. We looked magnificent and powerful. My breath was taken because I couldn't believe the beautiful commanding girl was me. Now that I had an entire view of Peeta I saw that he was even more attractive then I noticed on the chariot. No one would be able to deny that our outfits were by far the best.

We all congratulated Cinna and Portia on their success when the program stopped. They definitely made us unforgettable. I'm no longer "Katniss the Capitol Tribute", I'm "Katniss the Girl Who was on Fire". They gave us a good lead in the popularity vote, but now it was going to be up to me, Peeta, and some help from Haymitch to make us have the scores after the training sessions.

"Alright, go to bed the two of you. You've done well today and you're going to need to keep the energy up for your first day of training. We'll be discussing what to do with you while you're out," Haymitch explained. Peeta and I both said our goodnights and headed off to our rooms which were right across from each other.

Peeta stopped me before I went into my room, "Do you think you'll honestly be able to fall asleep so soon?"

"No..." I admitted, "Why?"

"I don't think I'll be able to either, and I don't want to be alone. Do you know a place we could just relax and get some air or something?"

I pondered his idea, "I think I have an idea." I took his hand and pulled him behind me. I looked around for a metal door like the one in our home. I finally found what I was looking for, "Come on, follow me." We ran up the stairs to our destination.

"The roof?" Peeta asked, "This is perfect." He walked over the ledge to get a view of the city when I heard him yelp, "Ouch!"

"Are you ok? What was that?"

"Some kind of electrical field."

I held my hand out too and hissed as the snap of pain went through my hand, "Guess we can't jump."

"Would you if you could?" He asked softly, his eyes gazed into mine again.

"No. Besides I'm pretty sure you'd grab me and pull me back over since you're right here."

He laughed lightly, "Are you kidding? If you jumped, I'd jump. No way would I make you endure this if you didn't want to, and I wouldn't be able to get through without you."

I didn't know how to respond so I changed the topic, "So what do you do in District Twelve? You seem too well taken care of to have a coal mining family."

He smiled, "Good observation. My family owns the bakery. I help them from time, mostly just the bread though."

"Really? That sounds like fun."

He laughed again, "It can be when my mother isn't complaining. I'm sure you have much more fun in the Capitol."

I laughed too, "I wish! You wouldn't believe the stupid things we do. School is like a fashion show the whole time. And my mom makes us go to parties every other week. The people are all the same and most of them don't like me all that much"

"Hmm I think I might be able to stomach it if I got all this food the whole time."

"That's probably one of the few things I enjoy. But if you're a baker's son don't you get plenty of food?"

"Sometimes. I get a lot of stale leftovers most of the time. Every now and again we trade for a squirrel with a guy who catches them in the forest."

"You eat _squirrel_? Really?"

"What? Is it not good enough for you?" he teased nudging my arm.

"No, I just couldn't imagine that being a good meal. I can't imagine being that hungry."

That darkened the mood a little bit, "I'm lucky though. Prim? The girl you saved? She gets so hungry I see her paw through garbage sometimes."

"You do? Do you know what's wrong with her family?"

"I only know what I've heard, which isn't much. Her dad died in a coal mining crash a few years ago. Her mom just stopped closed down. I never see her around like I used to. Prim's on her own, but she's done ok considering how young she's been going through this."  
My heart sank, "That poor girl. I had no idea."

Peeta shrugged, "It's similar to most of the kids with mining families. The reapings were just another unfortunate event her. That is until you saved her."

"I only saved her from the Games though, there's no guaranteeing I've saved her entirely."

"I know you may have been asked this enough, but why did you volunteer for her?"

I tried to think of the best way to explain it, "Did you see Rue when she was reaped?"

"Yes."

"She was one of the 9th twelve year olds I've seen reaped over the years. She has the same fragile body as all the others too. Every year those kids were in the Games, they've died. I wanted to do something to help them. But I never have. I've just lived in the Capitol and bitten my tongue to hide from Snow. When Primrose was reaped I felt that guilt of not doing anything again. So I volunteered."

There was more silence, "I wish I could be that good of a person."

"You're not serious are you? Peeta you're one of the greatest people I've met. Everybody likes you."

He smiled again, "You're the one who must be kidding. That crowd was all over you tonight."

"That may be but they only like me when I keep my mouth shut."

We both laughed until a shiver ran down my back, "Wow you're freezing! Maybe that's our cue to go to bed."

"I think you may be right." We walked back to our rooms and I glanced at him one more time before I opened my door, "Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." I was smiling all the way to my bed and frowned to myself when I thought of something.

I'm dangerously starting to like him.


	3. Training

Next chapter! Yay! Sorry this took a tad longer to write, I've been a little busy and everything in the chapter had to be perfect to lead into my plans for the interviews. Thank you time! Thank you to alexa-heart, LeslieMellark, Katie1985, and BloodtoLoveHer for watching my story! Cheese bread for all of you! Thanks for the reviews too! I love hearing what you guys have to say about this! It means lot :'D JuneBugs74: Thank you, you're too kind 3 Let's pray I get better at this! alexa-heart: Thank you! I hope this next chapter leaves you wanting to read "The Interviews" chapter coming soon! LeslieMellark: Love your name! :D And here's my update! Wings: I think you're going to like the Interviews, I want to give it a good twist! Your comment was very lovely, thank you :) And by the way, your English is very impressive!

Thanks for reading everyone! I know this story isn't 100% possible but knowing you all read it makes me soooo happy to write more and as quickly as I can! And get pumped, because next will be the interviews. :)) Enjoy! (I hope!) XD

**Training**

My mother woke me up on the first day of training, and I felt nauseous. I'd be one of the few tributes today who had no experience in any of the of the options available. I tried to keep my mind open. Even if I was training for a battle, I'm going to be able to try my hand at weaponry. There were many things for me to be good at: swords, spears, archery, and other things I'm probably unaware of. I need to be ready to show the Careers and Gamemakers that not only do I know how grab everyone's attention but I'm a threat too.

Cinna had an outfit hung on the handle to my door and I examined it carefully. It was a shirt the same color as my green sweater with black pants. The shirt had "District Twelve" in curled handwriting on the front with the district's seal on the back. He left a small note on it that said "I know how much you love the color. Sorry I didn't include boots -Cinna". The outfit and note calmed my nerves and eased my mind enormously. I put it on after I did my braid and walked out to breakfast feeling the nausea pass.

Mom was missing from the table again and I didn't mind. I didn't want her to try and give me tips or interrupt Haymitch as he gave us real advice. My mother likes to think she knows everything. Even with things she has hardly any knowledge on, she tries to act like she could educate me on it for hours. If I have enough irritation, I'll point out where she's wrong and I'll get the "Katniss mind your mother" speech. In other words, she's right because she's my mother, and I'm wrong because I'm younger.

When I sat down at the table this time, I saw that Peeta was dunking bread chunks into his mug of hot chocolate, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and grinned at me, "You can take the boy away from the bread but you can't take the bread away from the boy." I laughed at his odd joke. _Stop it! Too close!_ I mentally scolded myself. Maybe if I bite the inside of my cheek really hard every time I'm friendly to him, I'll stop.

"Good. You're both in good moods," Haymitch started. I grabbed some bacon and pancakes as he continued, "That brings me to the first thing you two are going to do today. Never leave each other's sides today. Eat together, train together, and act like you are having the time of your lives being together. No matter what." What was Haymitch's plan here? This would make controlling my feelings towards Peeta ten times more difficult than they already were. He was also making us look like a team. Doesn't he know the inevitable? There was only one Victor crown; this makes teams impossible. Even the Careers know this. They may form a strong alliance every year, but they're all still competing for themselves. I need to stop making a friend out of Peeta because just like everyone else that will be in the Arena, he's in this Game to win the only way he could. By himself.

"What else?" Peeta stopped my thoughts.

"I actually want to know what you're good at. Skills, strengths, or special kills?"

I raised my eyebrows at Haymitch, "You know I'm from the Capitol right?"

"Yes I know that," Haymitch grumbled, "But isn't there anything you besides eat and look decent?"

Ok that hurt, it was true, but it still hurt, "In our physical class I was the fastest runner and I climbed our rock wall pretty well."

"That's it?"

I glared at him, "What, did you think I was going to be able to throw knives from ten feet away? If you want to have an idea of what I know how to do, then try to imagine my mother doing it first. If you can't picture it, then chances are I can't do it."

Haymitch appeared thoughtful, getting an image in his head, and laughed to himself, "What about you boy?"

"I don't have much either," Peeta confessed. He must have been lying, or holding back because if he wasn't a miner he couldn't have gotten the muscle tone in his arms from just food and baking bread.

I spoke up, "Then why are your arms so muscular?" _Shoot _I thought biting my cheek. I winced in pain. Haymitch and Peeta gave me questioning stares, "Don't look at me like that! Look at them yourself. There must be something you do that creates them."

Haymitch unwillingly glanced at Peeta's arms, "Flex them." He did, and like I had said, his muscles were a favorable size, "What did you say you do? Bake?"

"Yes. I'm on the wrestling team too so I guess that helps."

"Wrestling? Were you any good?"

Peeta shrugged modestly and I butted in again, "Don't downplay your skills, Peeta. He needs to know what you're capable of." Bite.

"But what good is wrestling going to get me? How many tributes kill each other without weapons? There's not much I can do if someone shoots an arrow at me from far away."

"It's more than I have! If someone tackles me, my neck will be snapped in a second!" Bite, bite, bite.

"No you won't! Because you'll be hidden away eating gifts from your sponsors!" I didn't notice we started raising our voices at each other until then. Was he trying to drop my guard down again? Or did he really think I was going to win? The boy was so infuriating! I bit my cheek again and my tongue tasted iron. This wasn't working. At this rate, I'm going to bite a hole through my cheek.

"She's right Peeta. Hand-to-hand combat is still a valuable skill, don't take it for granted. Now if all that's all you two have to tell me about your skills then here's your next order: Don't show any of your skills in front of the other tributes. Save it for when you're alone with the Gamemakers."

"What kind of stations should we do first?" Peeta asked.

"There's going to be rope tying, an edible plants test, and a fire class. Take those first and master them today. No weight lifting, no climbing, and no hand-to-combat. Just do those until you excel in them."

"Haymitch I need to study the weapons," I protested.

"This isn't open for discussion, sweetheart. Don't tackle the weapons until tomorrow."

"But I was told on the day I was reaped to master a weapon as quickly as possible!"

"And who told you this, huh? Were they a Victor? A Hunger Games expert? Do you trust them to help you make a life or death decision?"

"I don't know who he was! He said his name was Gale!"

"Gale? Gale Hawthorne? He's the one I told you about last night, the one that brings my family squirrels in exchange for bread."

Haymitch stared at me and then Peeta, most likely wondering when Peeta and were talking about that, he shook his head, "I don't want to know. The point is, learn the essentials first. And stay together. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Peeta and I said together. When my mother gathered us to leave, we both stood up to go to the elevator that would take us below to the training rooms. I finally noticed Peeta was wearing the same outfit as I was. Haymitch must have told everyone last night the plan to make us a team. Somehow he had to have gotten my mother must have settled on his side too. If everyone agreed that making us a team in public was the best idea then it had to be. Right?

When we went into the training center we had to listen to all the rules and guidelines to the stations and classes available to us. During this time, I assessed the other tributes. This is the first time I've been so close to them. The Careers were more tall and menacing in person than I perceived on television. Other than Rue, I may be the shortest girl here. None of them looked alike except for the cloth numbers pinned to their shirts. I guess Peeta and I wouldn't be needing one of those.

Even without the logo shirts I don't think we'd have needed the numbers. Judging by everyone's faces when we walked in last; they remembered us. Some were giving us jealous and unwelcoming (District One girl) stares, and others gave us curious (Rue and District Ten boy) stares. I lifted my head high and smiled to upset the blond girl from District One. When I saw her roll her eyes I smiled even wider.

The Gamemaker finished explaining the rules and Peeta whispered, "Why were you smiling?"

"To upset the District One girl. She doesn't seem to like that we're attracting more attention than her so I figured I'd threaten her just a bit more"

"Nice Capitol manners," Peeta laughed, "Would you like to pick our first station?"

"Yes! I want to start with spear throwing, then I think we should-"

"Katniss," Peeta pressed.

"_Fine_. The fire class is open. Let's try that."

The fire trainer's eyes lit up when we walked over to his station, "I should have known the fire duo would come here first." My mind flew to panic immediately. Duo? We couldn't be duo! If we became a _real_ duo, if I really trusted Peeta, the end would never be a pretty one. The best case scenario for tributes that kept a tight alliance would be that someone kills one of the tributes and the other tribute of the two would fight to become Victor but they'd forever be haunted by the torturous death their friend went through. The worst case scenario is that both the aligned tributes make it to the final two and are forced to fight to the death.

Not that I would care if Peeta died. I don't care. If he's playing this game like I am then it shouldn't matter to me if he lives or dies. There's still the chance that he could be telling the truth. I doubt it though. No one would be that foolish. No one would risk their life for someone they don't care for that much. And Peeta Mellark couldn't possibly care that much for me. So I don't care for him.

Fire was a lot more difficult to master than it looked, but eventually Peeta and I got the hang of it. I tried to convince him to try the weapons again with no such luck. He had let me pick the last one so to be fair I gave up and walked over to the edible plants test. We both failed miserably but since Haymitch told us to master it we studied it over and over again until we passed it. At least I wouldn't die of starvation quickly.

I gave up on persuading Peeta to let me get a hold of a weapon so I grudgingly walked over to the rope tying class. Like the last two instructors, he was please to have tributes interested in his class. Haymitch apparently made us do the most unpopular classes today. At least we didn't have to be close to the Careers. They were all too busy showing off. Cato and Clove were especially zoned into making sure _I_ noticed their skills. Whatever it was they were trying to do, it wasn't working. Peeta is enough stress for me right now.

We were attempting to tie a knot that would leave a tribute dangling by their leg when Peeta asked me, "Why were you named Katniss?"

That caught me off guard, "What?"

"Your name, it was on the edible plants test. It's not something that most Capitol people would be named after."

No one has ever asked me about my name before, I knew why I was named Katniss, but it still felt strange to explain it, "My mom wanted to name me something 'vintage' and 'sweet'. The Hunger Games year I was born under had a girl who ate nothing but katniss roots as her meal. She died, but without the katniss she wouldn't have lived very long. So my mother told me when I was born she named me Katniss because she too 'wouldn't be able to live without her Katniss'."

He was silent for a moment, "I never would have thought Effie would say something like that."

"Not many would," I half smiled, "She may not see things the way you and Haymitch do but with the right subjects and certain moments, she's not so bad." It was memories like how she named me that I use to remember that she loves me. I use them to also try view my fellow Capitol citizens as people just like me. It's gets hard. But I figure I can't be the only citizen who feels this way. If one Capitol citizen wanted to defy President Snow there surely had to be more. Perhaps like me, Snow is trying to keep them quiet. He can't keep us silent forever though. Like District thirteen, who revolted over seventy four years ago and caused the Hunger Games to take place, I have a feeling that someone is going to cause a revolution.

After we mastered rope tying I was itching to try the weapons but our time was up and I had to wait for the second day of training. The clock was ticking and I wasn't getting any more confident in myself.

It was a small gift that Haymitch and my mom took Peeta and I directly to our rooms that night and stood there for a while. I wouldn't have gone to the roof with Peeta again but in case he tried to tempt me, there was no way we could walk up there.

For our second day of training, Haymitch told me I was allowed to try the weapons but not as soon as I went into the training center, and that _of course_ anything I did Peeta had to do it too. Peeta found the only laid back station we haven't done which was camouflage. It turned out he was really good at it, he was able to mix berries and mud that could make his hand look like a rock under a high sun.

"You're not half bad at this," I commented trying to follow his example. Mine was just a muddy hand.

"I ice the cakes in our bakery."

"You do?"

"Yeah. They may not look as fancy as your Capitol cakes, but I think I do a decent job." I try to imagine him icing the cakes. Using his steady hands to carefully frost the cakes in a perfect pattern. It sounded like a nice life. If only he didn't live in the state that Panem was in.

"Can we try to do weapons now?"

Peeta laughed low, "If you want to we can. I think the only weapon without any other tributes is the archery class though."

That disappointed me a bit, I really wanted to try the spears, but I'll take what I can get, "That's fine by me." The archery trainer showed Peeta and I how to hold the bow and arrow for a few minutes. Then Peeta shot first. The arrow didn't even hit the target. I took a deep breath and pulled back on the bow and I hit the outer most ring. I couldn't hold back a smile. Maybe archery wasn't so bad after all. I kept shooting until I hit the center. It barely took an hour.

Peeta barely was able to hit the target all and he got bored quickly, "Can we go back to the camouflage class?"

I held back a sigh, "I think I'm going to stay here. I want to try and hit the dummy in the heart next." Peeta slumped his shoulders and picked up another arrow, "Why don't you just go over there by yourself?"

"What about what Haymitch said?"

"Peeta, we've been roped to each other's sides for two days now. If we keep it up, everyone will think we're a team."

Peeta's eyebrows furrowed, "What would be wrong with that?"

How was he so good at lying? I softened my voice, "Peeta you know that teams never last forever in the Games. If people like the Careers get the wrong idea then we'll be the first to be killed."

"Ok Katniss. Shoot straight." He smiled slightly and went back to the camouflage class. I regretted letting him leave but pushed the feeling aside. He made his choice. If he really wanted to stay he'd have stayed.

As I shot an arrow a few inches away from the dummy's heart, a masculine voice came up from behind me, "Nice shot. For a Capitol girl." I snapped my body around and saw the District Two boy, Cato, crossing his arms.

"For a Capitol girl," I repeated somewhat to myself.

"It's the first time I've seen you alone. The trash from District Twelve follows you everywhere you go." I controlled my annoyance by clenching my jaw and nodding. As much as I want to put Cato in his place, I know there's no sense in angering the fiercest tribute here. Besides, it's against the rules.

"It's too bad people like _him_ are in the same training center as us. President Snow needs to make separate centers for us. I hate being around messes like them." I gripped the bow and arrow tight, trying not to listen to Cato.

"I've got training to do, Cato. Thanks for the talk though." I released the arrow in my hand and this time I hit the dummy right in the heart. Cato raised his eyebrows and backed away from me with a large grin stretching across his face. I turned around to see what he was doing and saw that he and his fellow tribute, Clove I think her name is, were watching me deviously. I kept my face expressionless and went back to shooting.

Around the time we were going to go back to our district floors soon, Peeta joined me again to shoot an arrow, "Have you been painting yourself all day?"

"Have you been shooting arrows all day?" He winked.

"If only you could kill someone with frosting."

"Don't be so superior. I was able to talk to Rue by the way."

"You were? How?"

"I noticed she was following us through the classes. I asked her if she would like me to show her how to paint and she was more than happy to. She didn't speak much, but she seemed very cute."

"What should we do about her?"

"Nothing to do, I was just trying to make conversation." He patted my arm and we left to the elevator.

Day three of training is the day the Gamemakers bring each tribute in one at a time into another room to judge the tribute on any skill they perform. The order is by district number, boy before girl. I would be last. We had an hour or two before they'd start the judging so I claimed the archery station while Peeta stretched and warmed up his muscles.

When they started taking tributes during lunch, Peeta decided to remain seated and relax. He took a bowl of bread from the lunch cart and laid thirteen rolls out in front of me. I recognized one of the rolls as the Capitol's rolls, a puffy flower shaped bread.

"I'm not too hungry, thank you."

He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up, "It's not to eat. I'm going to teach you all of the district's bread."

"How fascinating! Do you impress everyone with your bread knowledge all of the time?" I joked. I'm just joking with him, I can joke with him and kill him later. _Right_ I confirmed in my head.

"Only the ladies," he paused while I laughed, "You know this one is yours," he pointed at the flower roll and started going down the line of breads. I never knew how much our bread was like our state of living. Like how District Four's (fishing district) has a fish shaped roll with a green tint from the seaweed. District Twelve had a small biscuit shaped roll. According to Peeta, the one's in District Twelve aren't as nice as the one's in the Capitol. I wonder if Snow gave out the different breads for all the districts or if it was just a weird coincidence.

"Did I ever ask you what Cato talked to you about yesterday?" Peeta said nonchalantly after he finished his bread lesson.

"No. I was hoping you wouldn't. He was disgusting."

"What? Did he say anything...you know..."

"No! I mean he was...conceited. He compared all the lower district tributes to trash and acted like he couldn't be in the room with them without getting sick."

"He meant me didn't he?"

"Your name may have come up...it doesn't matter though. He's a horrible person. He included me in his high and mighty group!"

"You're from the Capitol Katniss, you _are_ kind of part of his group. And try to keep your voice down. One of the Gamemakers may hear you."

"But I'm not high and mighty!" I hissed, "I'm no greater than you or anyone else in here. And I wouldn't care if a Gamemaker heard me, one of them is the reason I was even in District Twelve for the reapings."

"What? You never told me that! Tell me what happened." I might as well, I've told him so much about me already.

"A week before the reapings, Snow holds a party for everyone who helps out with the Hunger Games. The Gamemakers, escorts, mentors, you understand. Everyone invited is allowed to bring one guest and my mother always brings me of course. Later in the night I was in a circle of people with a few Gamemakers and Seneca Crane. They started talking about the games. They were making jokes on how tributes would die! One of them then started talking about a special way to kill the tributes this year that would rip them up to pieces and that there wouldn't be anything to send to their families in their district because of the mess their bodies would be in. He was so inhumane. I couldn't control my temper so I threw my glass of punch on him."

"What did anyone say after you threw the punch on him?"

"They all look too shocked to say anything. I wiggled on my heels and said 'oops I'm sorry sir my hand slipped'. Once I said that they seemed to relax and pretend it didn't happen. But after the Gamemaker cleaned himself up, Snow walked over to my mother and I and 'suggested' I go to District Twelve's reaping with my mother to 'better understand how it works'."

"What did he mean by that?"

"I still don't know. I don't know why he let me compete in the Hunger Games either?"

"Do you think he's going to try to...kill you in the Games?"

"I think he's definitely going to try and kill me. It's all the more reason we can't let people think we're a team, Peeta. If Snow thinks we're a team he'll kill you."

Peeta looked like he was going to say something important but he was interrupted by a Gamemaker telling him it was his turn, "Shoot straight."

"Throw heavy weights." When he left I laid my head on the table. Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker, was going to be in that room. He would be watching me and marking me for any failure. If I don't impress him my score will die. And in the Games, I will die.

Peeta hadn't taken too long in the gymnasium. Maybe that was a good sign. I wanted to know if it went ok but I'd need to worry about him later. Now it was my turn.

I walked in, grabbed a sheath of arrows, and a bow. I knew they were all watching me so I went straight for the dummy and aimed for his heart. I missed. And missed. When I missed the third time I exhaled angrily. I stomped over to the target circle and shot a few more arrows to get the center circle. I looked up at the Gamemakers and a few were nodding, but most of them were focused on talking to each other. I breathed slowly and walked back to the dummy. I shot him three times in the heart. I turned around to see if they were watching me now because they had all gotten silent. They weren't watching me. They were watching a large pig being brought in with an apple in its mouth.

"You may leave now Ms. Trinket," Seneca said to me. He wasn't even looking me. He was smiling and laughing with another Gamemaker. The anger boiled inside of me and before I could stop myself, I shot my last arrow up into the Gamemakers' area.

Glass shattered and someone screamed. My arrow was on the floor in the Gamemakers' . After it had been shot through the Gamemakers' glass bowl of punch. I bowed, "Thank you for your consideration." Their stairs burned my back but I couldn't turn back around. Instead I kept walking to the elevator and punched District Twelve's button.

I stormed out of the elevator and kept my head down, to hide my shame and tears. It didn't stop everyone from following me and asking what happened. I was too fast for them and I slammed the door to my room in their faces.

They were pounding on my door. I heard Cinna's, Haymitch's , and my mom's voice. I think I heard Peeta too. They wouldn't go away so I shouted, "Go! Go away! I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" Eventually they did leave, not long after I yelled at them. I cried harder than I ever have before. I balled my hands into tights fists and smacked them against my too comfortable bed, and I screamed. I'm dead. They're absolutely going to kill me now. Snow and Seneca would be sure of it. I failed Primrose. I let my anger control me and now my life would mean nothing. I'm going to die. And there's nothing I can do about it.

I grabbed the pretty clothes from the dressers and threw them around the room. I sat down on the ground and sobbed again. I looked up at my nightstand and reached for the pitcher of water. I felt like it was mocking me. I was about to smash it into a thousand pieces, when I saw a scared Avox girl cowering quietly on the other side of the room. She was here the whole time? She must have been too frightened to do anything. When our eyes met she looked panicked and she started to pick up my clothes.

"Leave them," I croaked. She still picked up the clothes and I got upset, "I said leave them! Leave them! You don't need to clean up after me!" She stopped picking up the clothes and walked over to sit next to me. She took the pitcher from my hands and poured me a glass of water, "How do you live like this? Every day you do someone else's work. Don't you ever get tired of it?" She shrugged. Of course she tired, but she couldn't say anything.

"I want to help you." She shook her head and pointed to my water glass. I took a few sips, "I don't know your name, where you're from, or how old you are. But you do anything I ask in a heartbeat. Isn't there anything I can do to help you?" She shook her head again, stood up, and held out her hands to help me up. I helped her put the clothes away and when we finished she motioned for me to get into the bed. It was the first time since I got here that fell asleep so easily.

Once I woke up I could smell dinner and knew I was late. I ran out of my room and rushed to the dining room table.

My mother spoke first, "Are you alright, dear? I tried knocking on your door but you never responded."

"I took a nap."

Everyone watched me dig into my food. Cinna was brave enough to talk to me, "Katniss, what happened in there?"

I swallowed hard, "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers' judging area."

My mother gasped, "Katniss, how could you?"

"They weren't watching me! I hit the target dead on more than five times and they hardly looked up! When Seneca told me I could go I was furious. So I showed them what I could do one more time."

"Did you hurt anyone?" Haymitch asked.

"No. I wasn't trying to. I wanted to hit the large glass of punch on their table. And I did."

Mom looked horrified, "Katniss no! You didn't!" I kept my gaze down on my food and she continued, "You could have gotten hurt! Or worse, you could have hit a Gamemaker! I knew I shouldn't have let Haymitch to let you try out the weapons!"

Haymitch gave my mother an exasperated glare, "That's not the point Effie."

"I know how feel," Peeta said quietly, "When I went in there I couldn't get practically any of them to look at me. So I threw bunch of heavy things around until they let me leave."

I smiled a little at him and mouthed _thank you_. Haymitch leaned into the table, "What were their faces like after you shot the bowl?"

"Terrified. They looked like they wouldn't come ten feet close to me." Haymitch started laughing and we all started to join him.

My mother was caught smiling too, "Well it serves them right. They're job is to watch you. No one messes with a Trinket." She kissed my temple and said in my ear, "I'm very proud of you, Katniss." I haven't tried to seek approval from my mother since I was little. Now that she said that, I knew in the Games I'd be fighting for her too.

Portia ended our moment, "Come on then! Katniss finish your food quickly. The scores will be revealed soon." I shoved a few more bites of food in my mouth and we all ran to the couches. Peeta sat next to me and studied my face. He held out his hand to squeeze. After what he and I have been through today I figured; why not? I took it and held it tight, smiling gratefully.

Each tribute is given a score from one to twelve, twelve being the best. Most Careers get eights and nines. After what I did, I'd be lucky to get a two. They started with District One. Both received a score of nine. Down the line they went: Cato ten, Clove ten, and Rue pulled a seven. I smiled for her, maybe Peeta taught her camouflage really well.

Peeta's score was next. I felt his hand shaking and tightened my grip on it. He got an eight! We all congratulated him.

"I guess they were watching you closer than you thought," Haymitch told him, patting his back. Now we all waited for my score._ Please not a one, please not a one_ I silently chanted. They showed my number, eleven! I breathed a sigh of relief and I hugged Peeta. He seemed shocked but laughed and hugged me tight too.

"You earned it," he said when he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks. But I don't understand, why would they give me a good score?"

"It's a show sweetheart, they probably liked your temper," Haymitch answered. If that's the case then I'm thankful for my temper. My mom told Peeta we ought to go to bed so we wouldn't look tired for our interviews. I hugged everyone goodnight but one I got to Haymitch he stopped me.

"I need to tell you about your training with me tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" He looked very serious.

"I was planning on training you and Peeta together."

"Oh I don't mind! We'll be fine. Peeta and I are close, we can handle it."

"Let me finish. I _was_ going to train you together but Peeta insisted on training separately." Wait, he _what_? What could he possibly have to do and say with Haymitch that he couldn't say with me? It could only mean one thing: he was secretly plotting something. He really had been lying all along!

I was being betrayed by the boy with the bread.


	4. The Interviews

Before this chapters I have some thank yous (of course!). Thanks you to Jessiexzx and Sarah2117 for watching! You receive come lamb stew! And thank you Sarah2117 for favoriting the story and me! Cinna hugs for you! To AussieGirl16: Agh! I'm so sorry this took forever to update! To Grace: I'm grateful that you love the story and the characters! I'm trying to keep Katniss as true to herself as I can while also making this story unique so it's awesome that you love it! To Sarah2117: Aww thank you so so so much! To Junebugs74: Fantastic? Yay! :D To Wings: I hope this chapter surprises you and that you love it! I can't believe I took so long to write it ):

I'm REALLY sorry this took forever to write! I'm been busy and I'm super mad that I didn't find time to write this sooner ): The chapter will hopefully be up faster, but I can't promise it because it'll be inside the Games and I'm going to make is as descriptive and epic as I can! I'm excited for it! XD I hope (jeez I say that a lot) you love this chapter and I'll work on the next one right now! :)

**The Interviews**

Liar. Liar, liar, liar! I knew he was playing these Games! I hugged him! I let my guard down for one hour and he betrayed me. Stupid blue eyes. I hate those lying ocean blue eyes. I hate the lying innocent face they're on. And I hate the lying boy the face covers. How long has he had this planned? Did he do this because my training score was so high? Or has he really been planning on stabbing in the back since we got here? Traitor. No good traitor. I won't cry, I won't let this set me back. He won't get the satisfaction.

At least now I don't have to control my friendly feelings towards Peeta. Because now there is nothing left but anger. Any sort of feelings I thought I had for him, are dead. Just like Peeta will be in the Game if he dares to mess with me.

I didn't talk to him at breakfast the morning before the interviews. Not that any of us had much to say. The only thing we talked about together was the Games and we couldn't talk about that because anything that needed to be said would be told us privately during our training with our mentors. So we just ate and shared uncomfortable glances every now and again.

Haymitch wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Now that we're all done eating, here's the mentor assignments. I'll work with Peeta for four hours while Katniss will work with Effie. Before we switch you'll grab some food. Then I'll take Katniss and Peeta will be with Effie."

"Where are we going to train?" I asked my mother standing up.

"I'll show you. Because of the private training, we'll need to separate with the doors. We'll see you two in four hours." My mother curtsied to them; how does she do that in the large wigs and complicated dresses she wears? I felt her foot nudge my ankle when I didn't curtsy with her.

"Do I have to?"

"Katniss!" I uncrossed my arms and curtsied to Haymitch. His response was a howl of laughter. Peeta was fighting back his own laughs too beneath his hand.

I grabbed the apple from the large fruit tray and was about to remind Haymitch why he took me seriously as a tribute when my mother yanked it out of my hand, "Temper, Katniss! You're a young lady and you must behave like one starting now!" She hooked her arm around mine to escort me out of the room, but not in time to keep me from seeing Haymitch waving at me with a mocking grin. I wedged out of my mother's grasp and the threw the apple at Haymitch. He knew this time to duck so I missed.

"Katniss!" My mother began talking quickly in a hushed voice. She was probably upset and telling me I'm going to embarrass her if I keep acting like this. I wasn't really listening, I was too busy regretting not trying to hit Peeta with the apple and ignoring Haymitch's chuckles.

"I'm sorry mother. I will try harder to please you," I said once we were in the room.

"Katniss I've been your mother for sixteen years, and though it's taken me long, I've learned the difference between your real tone and your sarcastic one. Now please, sit down. I would like to talk to you first." I sat down in the chair across from hers and she cleared her throat, "Like a lady. Good. Haymitch has given me the task of keeping your manners in check. Once we are done with that, we'll just talk about tomorrow I suppose."

"You think we'll done early?"

She gave a quick laugh, "Katniss I've been teaching you manners your whole life. You may not be perfect yet but you're not hopeless. Together we will show everyone the charming and attractive Katniss I have raised."

As much as I wanted sit back in my chair and cross my arms again, there was no arguing with her, "Do I have to wear heels?"

"No," she sighed, "I've given up on those shoes with your feet. You lack the grace to wear them and if you still can't walk in heels after all these years of trying, then there is no hope in teaching you within four hours." I have never been so happy to be insulted in all my life.

Four hours is a lot longer than you think. My mother made sure to critique every small thing that I did from my serious but relaxed posture to my innocent but poised smile. I never had flawless manners, but since the only place I ever used them were parties and school, I'm able to cheat and get away with 'adequate performances' as my mother calls them. Now it was different. Mom says that the Capitol citizens will pay special attention to my manners because I'm still representing them even if my shirt says Twelve. I can't make them look like fools.

As my mother predicted, we got done slightly early and I wondered why she hadn't brought up anything about finding me faithful sponsors, "How has it gone with recruiting sponsors?"

She hesitated, "Everyone will be keeping a very keen eye on you the next few days."

"You haven't been able to get me any committed sponsors yet?"

"Talk to me like a lady," She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Why don't they want to sponsor me yet mom?" I breathed.

She focused on her hands, trying to find an easy way to tell me, "Katniss, many of the sponsors I ask know you. They're not too confident in you yet. They want to be sure that their money is going to a tribute they...actually want to stay live." My chest felt like it was compressing and I couldn't breathe. My mother must have been able to tell I was about to panic because she started to reassure me, "Don't worry! Don't worry, dear. This will give you more reason to be on your best behavior tomorrow!"

"What if I make another mistake though? What if Caesar asks me something and I don't like and I lose my temper? Sponsors could keep me alive at least longer. If I ruin my interview, I might as well send my head to Snow to save everyone the trouble."

"Katniss, stop it. At least lower your voice if you must say things like that."

"You know what? Lunch sounds really good right now. I'm going to go eat." I left without being excused, although my mother didn't try to stop me. She stayed in her chair and didn't move. I almost turned around to apologize and stay with her but talking about tomorrow with my mother would only leave me in a bad mood and she didn't deserve to deal with that.

I was about to get my third helping of lamb stew when Peeta and Haymitch walked into the dining room to join me. They were late and they were laughing.

"Where's Effie?" Haymitch asked finally noticing I was in the room.

"In our training room waiting for Peeta I guess."

"You better grab some food and eat in there then, boy. Can't keep her waiting." I could have sworn I saw Haymitch wink at Peeta before he went to find my mom. What is this all about?

I stared up at Haymitch for answers, "What? You know I can't talk about another tribute's private training session. Now let's get this over with." I followed him to our room and I tried to take a seat, but Haymitch stopped me, "Is that how you're going to walk into your interview? With your fists clenched and the death glare?"

"You didn't tell me we were practicing that!"

"I know. I just wanted to see how you'd react. You didn't learn much from your mother did you?"

"Her job was to teach me manners. Yours is to teach me how to respond to Caesar."

"See? It's that, sweetheart! I'll help you figure out how to answer your questions, but if you can't answer a single one at least pleasantly, than you won't stand a chance on that stage."

"Fine. Just ask me some questions then." He began asking me a series of questions that were mostly about my life in the Capitol. We tried making me answer them from sexily, happily, to arrogant. I apparently couldn't do any of them.

"Why can't I just answer them the way I want to?"

"Because no one in the Capitol wants to hear how much you hate living there."

"Then why can't I just give hostile answers? Other tributes have gotten sponsors by being hostile and hardly answering the questions!"

"Yes but _those_ tributes aren't from the Capitol!_ Those_ tributes aren't known by anyone in the Capitol who can sponsor them. They already know you're a pain in the ass, show them something else!"

"What _else_? There is no else! I'm exactly what you said I am, Haymitch. Take it or leave it."

I got up, ready to walk out again when Haymitch yelled, "That's right, walk out. Run away instead of fight for your life. That'll keep you alive for a long time in the Arena."

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Because right now I'm not playing the game Haymitch. I'm trying to get away from someone who's insulted me enough for one day. But in two days when I am in that arena I will fight harder than any other tribute in there. Especially Peeta. I'll do so well it won't matter how bad my interview went because I'm going to better than all of them."

As I stormed out, I heard Haymitch mutter, "No doubt she's from the Capital, that's for sure." I have no idea what that's implying but knowing Haymitch he's probably buzzed from the alcohol he had this morning.

I rang in more food and stuffed my face until I felt sick. I was all alone. Usually I don't mind time to myself, it's the only way I can become completely comfortable. There's no comfort in solitude when your last day alive could be tomorrow. It's a dreadful feeling. And the only person I wanted to talk about my thoughts with was the Avox girl, but she wouldn't be able to respond to me. Besides, I didn't want to get her in trouble for spending too much time around me. So I decided to just take more sleeping medication and relax before the chaotic day I was sure to have tomorrow.

My prep team dragged me out of bed the next morning, shoved me in my shower, and pressed all the buttons for me too. They seemed frantic, but excited to help dress me in another outfit of Cinna's.

Venia gasped when she reached for my hands, "Katniss what did you do to your nails?"

Flavius answered for me, "Bit them almost to the nub. Stressed much?"

I nodded groggily and Octavia sighed, "Good thing we brought fake ones. Aren't you lucky to have us as your prep team?" I don't know about my luck, but she's certainly lucky I didn't smack any of them for waking me up.

Venia was putting my makeup on when she said, "What do you think of Peeta, Katniss?"

"He's alright I guess."

"Only alright? I adore him! He's so charming for a District Twelve boy!" Flavius proclaimed.

"Not only charming, but I'd love to see more attractive boys like him around the Capitol! I'd wrap my arms around him in a heartbeat!" Octavia giggled. _Back off Octavia_ I snapped to her in my mind. I can't let her get attached to the boy I'm going to kill. That's the only reason I thought that, because Peeta is the enemy and she couldn't get too close.

"Cinna should be in here in a moment to do your hair and dress you so we must be on our way. Good luck girl on fire," Flavius said kissing my cheek and patting my head. He treats me so much like an animal sometimes, I think it's supposed to be affectionate. Once Octavia and Venia did their goodbyes they waved and left with Flavius.

If the fake nails weren't glued so tightly to my hands, I know I would have tried to bite my nails more. My interview is in an hour. I can fake all the confidence to Haymitch and my mother but I know on the inside I have no chance. I can't pretend that any of this doesn't upset me. I can't pretend that it's an honor to be in the Hunger Games when I know it will likely kill me. I don't know who I am exactly, but I'm certainly not an actor. I can't be someone I'm not.

Cinna walked in with a covered bag and a tight hug for me, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not, I'm a mess. Can't you tell?"

He hummed and rubbed his chin, "My prep team must have done very well because I couldn't tell until you told me."

"That's exactly my problem," he raised his eyebrows silently telling me to continue, "I look like an average Capitol girl until I answer a question about the Capitol."

Cinna started to brush his fingers in my hair to work on the braid, "Is it nerves? I can't imagine you'd have one bad thing to say about the Capitol. Especially because I know how much you love the Games."

He was covering for me. Were there really cameras in our room? The thought made my spine crawl, "How can I answer Caesar's questions without making a fool of myself?"

"Think of a friend perhaps?"

"I can't, if I did I'd be too honest."

He finished my hair and grabbed the dress bag, "Close your eyes. What if you thought instead, that you're talking to Snow?"

"Snow?"

"Yes, think of it. You can be charming and polite if you think of him, right?" he pulled a soft fabric up to my shoulders.

I thought about it, imagining Snow as my interviewer and knowing at any moment he could kill everybody I love, "I think that might work, Cinna."

"Good. Now open your eyes." I looked in the full length mirror and saw a beautiful girl who was engulfed in jeweled flames. I'm beautiful and threatening all at once. Eat your heart out District One girl, I'm going to take then attention yet again.

"Cinna, it's perfect."

"I know, the audience will love you even more than they do already. Remember that Katniss, no one in the audience will want you to fail, they want to see a different side of you. Let's leave now, Peeta and Portia should be waiting for us at the elevator."

We went down the elevator with Peeta and Portia to the floor where the interviews take place. I couldn't ignore how well Portia had dressed Peeta. He wore a black blazer accented with flames on the cuffs and collar. His hair was slicked back so you could see his face a little better. As much as I may not want to admit it, he looked perfect too.

Before I went on stage with the rest of the tributes, Cinna lightly took my wrist, "You're talking to Snow on that stage. Don't let him know the real you. You can do it Katniss." I hugged him quickly and followed behind Thresh to the stage.

The tribute lineup for the interviews is by district and girl tribute before the boy tribute. While we each wait for our turn to be interviewed, we sit in the background until we're called up to be interviewed. I hate this lineup. I want to do my interview and be done; instead I need to watch everyone else go first and ace their interview.

They were all different with their personalities: the District One girl was sexy and flirty, Cato was confident and intimidating, Rue was soft and sweet, and her partner barley said five words! I spent more than two hours of my life learning how to be perfect in every possible way but he gets to sit there like a giant rock?

My mind was so busy complaining about the District Eleven boy's interview, I barely remembered I was next. Caesar had to call me down to the center of the stage twice.

He held out his hand for me, "Welcome Katniss, please sit," I sat and he began his questions, "So you have been quite the talk of the Capitol this week, how do you feel?"

_He's not Caesar, he's Snow. Answer to Snow_, "I feel exquisite, thank you. It's such an honor to be here with you and my fellow tributes."

"Of course! And it's so great to interview a very special girl such as yourself! First I must say, your eleven from your training score is very impressive! How in the name Panem did you do earn such a score?"

"Caesar you know I can't speak of that! Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"Katniss come on you can tell us! We can be a secret!"

"I wish I could, I'd love to tell everyone how I got the Gamemaker's attention. Rules are rules though. All I will tell you is that I'm sure it was a first for all the Gamemakers." Some of the Gamemakers in the audience nodded their heads and laughed. Did they think my shot at their punch bowl was a joke?

"You're killing us with your secret! It's a shame we don't have time to get it out of you. Now tell us Katniss, what is your favorite thing about living in the Capitol?"

Favorite thing? My favorite thing was always not having to worry about being reaped in the Hunger Games; that wouldn't exactly work right now. I said the first thing that came to my mouth, "The food! I doubt any of the districts could top our lamb stew. Have you had it Caesar?"

He laughed, "It's my job to ask the questions Ms. Trinket! But you've found my weakness, I eat gallons of it when it's served. Oh my! It doesn't show does it?"

The entire audience was laughing too now, "On you? No, you look fabulous!"

"Thank you. Speaking of fabulous, you made my heart stop during the Opening Ceremony when you rode in with those flames around you!"

"I know! My personal designer Cinna outdid himself! Do you like the dress he's made for me tonight?" I saw Cinna in the audience, he smiled and twirled his finger around in a circle so I stood up and twirled for him.

"Ohh I love it! Do it again would you?" I spun in circles as the audience cheered loudly in my ears. I spun until I started to feel dizzy, "No, no! Don't stop you look too gorgeous!"

"If I keep spinning I might fall over!"

"Don't worry I've caught you! And what a nice catch, am I right everyone?" The audience clapped louder than before. How does Caesar do this? I feel like they actually love me. Am I really pulling this off?

"You're all far too kind. Thank you." I blew them a kiss and they all went crazy.

"Alright, before your time is up, everyone is dying to know why you volunteered for the little girl back in District Twelve, tell us?"

I froze for only a second but it felt like an eternity, _Snow, lie to protect Primrose from Snow_, "I saw the opportunity I've only dreamed of possessing, I couldn't let the little thing take it away from me could I?" _Forgive me Primrose, I don't mean a word of this_.

"I like your spunk Katniss!" he and the audience chuckled, "I've heard from a source that she came to talk to you before you left District Twelve. What did she say?"

"Your source is correct. She told me to try to win for her."

"And what did you say to her?"

"I promised I would." I tried to make my voice sound grave to cover the dryness swelling up in my throat.

"Best of luck then to you, Katniss Trinket. I'll personally be keeping a sharp eye out for you." We kissed cheeks and I waved goodbye to the audience all the way off stage to my empty seat.

As soon as I was about to sit down with my mother and Haymitch, my mother ran over and hugged me.

"You were such a beautiful young lady! They loved you! You did it Katniss!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you did a miracle. Now sit down and be quiet. We can't forget about our other tribute." I gave him a dirty look but looked up at Peeta smiling on stage.

"Peeta I'm sure it's safe to say we all want to know, what do you do in District Twelve?"

"I work for my dad at our bakery. Mostly with the bread, I've become an expert on the subject."

"Really? How so?"

The audience seemed intrigued, "Well you see Caesar, not only can I bake the bread but I can tell you what type of bread I think the Capitol best represents."

"Ohh! Do tell!"

"A pancake."

The audience and Caesar laughed, "Pancakes are a type of bread?"

"Yes they are. And like the Capitol, they're great for any time of day, and they're perfectly thin." Peeta winked to the camera causing all the girls in the room to giggle. Annoying, stupid, Capitol bi-

"Aren't you a charmer? Isn't he a charmer everyone?" people shouted "yes!" in the audience, "So now that you've seen the Capitol, what do you think?"

"I hate it," the room was dead quiet besides a few gasps, "I'm kidding! Although I'm not too fond of your showers. I haven't been able to work one correctly at all this week. Tell me Caesar, do I smell like roses?"

Caesar and the audience laughed again, "I don't know. Do I smell like roses?" They both stood up and smelled each other's shoulders. The audience loved him. Great, my own fellow citizens love him more than me. How can he do this so well with people? How can he pretend he likes everyone? Unless he's not pretending. Maybe Peeta really does like everyone, maybe even me.

"Peeta I'm curious, what do you think of Katniss? Being from the Capitol, she must be very different from you. I heard you guys were friendly in the Training Center though." Oh no. He's going to say he hates me. He's going to say I'm a horrible person and make all the potential sponsors I may have earned dump me because no one likes me and I have as much personality as a dead slug. Or what if he says we were friendly in the Training Center? We'll have to be a team then! And if we don't become a team I could lose my sponsors for not sticking around him!

"Katniss? Oh no, we're not friends or close, or anything. I'd like to be though," The audience was silent, "When we trained I tried hard to talk to her but since she's from the Capitol she's far too amazing to tolerate a District Twelve boy like me, but I respect her for that." The audience awed and clapped louder than they ever had before.

What kind of lies was he saying now? _We're not friends or close or anything_? _Since she's from the Capitol she's far too amazing to tolerate a District Twelve boy like me_? I talked and listened to him for almost the entire time we trained together! I told him I'm no better than him or anyone else! How could he do this? He's completely lied about everything between us! Just when I start to warm up to this pest he reminds me exactly what he and everyone else in the Capitol are: fake.

"Well Katniss is certainly a great girl. I don't blame you for trying to befriend her. Unfortunately we've run out of time to hear more from you. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mellark."

Peeta received an enormous amount of applause as he walked off stage to his seat near me. I didn't look at him or speak to him. After the played then Anthem I ran to an elevator to avoid being on the same one as Peeta.

When I stepped out of the elevator, Peeta came out of another one not long after me. Seeing him made something inside of me snap. I marched over to him and I didn't mean to do it as hard as I did because when I accidently pushed him into a glass vase with flowers. He fell back on the shattered glass that were scattered all over the floor.

"What did you do that for?" He asked half bewildered and half hurt. Haymitch, my mother, Cinna, and Portia came out of their elevators and instantly ran over to my mess.

I ignored their cries, "What kind of stunt was that? You made me sound like a fake snobby Capital girl! You _know_ that's not who I am! You've got some nerve to sabotage me like this!"

Haymitch grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. I tried kicking out of his hold to snap at Peeta again but Haymitch was too furious, "Stop it right now before I break your arms! He did you a favor, sweetheart!"

I stopped kicking but still kept my firm gaze on Peeta, "What do you mean?"

He hissed in my ear, "Your interview was pleasant enough but it was also forgettable. You may have played nice for everyone but no one in the Capitol cares how cute you act. They want a good show. Peeta made them all think that you acted the way they would in the presence of someone below their class. He made you sound desirable. You even won the respect of the Careers."

My whole body relaxed and Cinna spoke in the silence, "He's right Katniss."

Guilt ran through my core and I turned to Peeta who was focusing on his red hands, "I'm...I'm sorry Peeta, about your hands. I can help you clean them."

He didn't look at me, "No thanks. I'm fine." Portia lead him out of the room with the Avox girl to clean him up.

"Do you think Peeta really convinced everyone that I'm a Capitol snob?" I wondered aloud. I had started to worry that Haymitch and Cinna were only trying to make me feel better.

"I don't doubt it at all. I'm sure you'll receive plenty of sponsors tomorrow, don't worry about it," Cinna reassured me with a small smile.

"Haymitch why didn't you just tell me that was you and Peeta's plan all along?"

"I told you, you can't act. If you knew you would have tried to act conceited and ruined everything from trying too hard." I rolled my eyes and curled into a ball, I wasn't going to go to bed or say goodbye to my mom and Haymitch until Peeta came back to show us his hands.

He came in with his hands bandaged up cleanly and neatly. Tomorrow he probably wouldn't have to think about them at all. He raised them up to Haymitch who nodded in approval. Peeta turned to Portia, thanked her and told her he'd see her tomorrow. We both would see our designers and prep teams before the Games so they can dress us in the secret survival outfits. However, Haymitch and my mother will leave tonight to go the sponsors floor where they will be on their own watching us and pooling sponsors for us.

I hugged Haymitch awkwardly first, "Any last advice?"

"Stay alive," he whispered sincerely.

Peeta hugged my mom then walked over to Haymitch while I felt my mother tightly wrap her arms around me, "Never give up in there, Katniss. Come home for me, I love you." Her voice was tight and high pitched as if she was choking up tears. But I have never seen my mother cry so I don't think she was going to start now.

"I will, mom. I love you too." As much as my mom differed personality and opinion wise, I knew I meant it when I told her that. She is my mom after all, I wouldn't be alive without her and I wouldn't be strong without her either.

When Peeta and I walked to our rooms I waved a little bit before I slid into the door but like the first night were in the Capitol, he stopped me.

"Want to enjoy the view one last time?"

I nodded and walked beside him to the roof. It was cold up there but the dazzling bright lights and the loud music helped take my mind off of it.

Peeta placed something on my shoulders, "I know you may not need it but last time you seemed freezing so I just want to be sure." I felt the fabric and realized he took off his interview jacket behind me and had placed it around me.

"Thank you. Peeta, I honestly meant it when I apologized before about your hands."

"I know. You're nervous about tomorrow right?"

"Of course I am."

"What makes you nervous about it?"

I thought about how to put my feelings into words carefully, "I'm nervous that I won't be able to keep my promise to Primrose and my mother. I don't want to leave them alone when I know they need me here to help them." We were both quiet and I couldn't control the question begging to escape from me, "Are you afraid of dying?"

He stared at the view for a minute or two before he looked at me in the eyes, "No, I don't mind dying if I die as myself. I'm afraid that the Games will change me into someone that I don't want to be." I threw that answer around in my head. It sounded real. Was this the real Peeta? Or just one that he puts on for me so I feel sorry for him and trust him?

"Your mom was crying yesterday."

His comment was random. It was really random, if it weren't about my mother crying I would have ignored it, but now I couldn't, "She was? When?"

"When I was about to walk in the room for her mentoring lesson, she was sitting down crying."

"My mother never cries..."

Peeta shrugged, "She was definitely crying yesterday. I think she's really worried about you."

I sat down and curled my knees up for my chest and Peeta joined me. He put his hand on my shoulder, waiting for me to respond, "I guess she cares more than I thought she does."

"It makes sense, she's never had to worry about anyone she knows going into the Games. And I'm sure she'd never thought her own daughter would be in them."

"Right. It's just weird to hear her act so normal. I'm used to her staying upbeat and composed all the time."

"I suppose every Capitol person has their moments. We're not all so different." I didn't point out that in his interview he made us sound completely different on all levels. I didn't want to ruin the nice moment we were having. Even if it wasn't real, it was calm and helped take some of the tension off my mind.

Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it like he was trying to warm me up more, "Stop, please." He stopped but looked confused, "You don't need to be a friend to me or pretend you care. It's easier for the both of us if you just be yourself."

Peeta's face was unreadable, I couldn't tell if he was confirming what I said or if he was in pain, "Ok Katniss." He says that often when I tell him what we should do. What's the matter with him? I'm doing us a favor and he's acting strange.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Are you going to stay here?" Peeta asked me.

"No, I'll join you." We both went down to our rooms together and awkwardly said our goodnights/goodbyes.

I wasn't allowed to have any drugs to help me sleep because of the Games being the next morning. They don't want there to any sort of advantage for any of the tributes. Tonight was the night I was going to need them the most. I don't see what the drugs will do to make me perform better but I can't complain; at least they'll feed me tomorrow.

Before I fell slowly to sleep there was one thought that was nagging me and I couldn't answer it no matter how hard I tried.

What am I going to do tomorrow?


End file.
